


Happy Birthday Winston

by Lampsmadeofskin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, dog birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampsmadeofskin/pseuds/Lampsmadeofskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham throws a birthday party for Winston and Beverly, Alana and Applesauce are guests</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Winston

“This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard of.” Beverly said in the passenger seat of Alana’s blue Prius. 

“I think it’s sweet.” Alana told her, applesauce barking in agreement from the back seat. “See, Applesauce is excited!” She grinned, pulling into Will’s drive way. 

“Yeah but a dog birthday party?”

“Just let Will do what makes him happy.”  
Beverly rolled her eyes and got out of the car, applesauce jumping into the front seat and jumping out of the door. Alana grabbed a small, green present bag from the trunk. They all walked to Will’s front door, Alana reaching out and taking Bev’s hand. Beverly smiled at her, knocking on the front door.   
Will opened the door with a wide grin, “You’re here!” he exclaimed, handing Beverly 3 blue party hats, Will wearing one himself. Beverly wondered why on earth there were three, but then she realized one of the hats was for the dog. Alana took the hats from Bev, handing her one and then put the hat onto Applesauce, and the remaining one onto her own head. 

“Come in come in!” Will said, opening the door wider for the three of them to walk in.   
In the living/will’s bedroom, all seven of will’s dogs sat, all of them wearing party hats too. “Look who’s here guys!” Will said, Applesauce running over and greeting all the dogs.   
“Presents first, or cake Winston?” Will asked the dog, who had a different party hat than the rest. It was bigger, with green and blue stripes. He also had on a big blue bow tie. Winston let out a small bark and Will nodded. “You’re right. Presents first, and then cake.” He nodded.   
Alana and Bev made their way to the couch, Alana handing the present bag to Will.   
“Alright this one is from aunt Alana and aunt Beverly!” Will told him, setting the bag on the coffee table in front of the dog. Winston ripped the paper from the bag with his teeth, managing to get his mouth into the bag and pull out a bright new squeaking bear. He bit down a few times, allowing it to squeak a few times, before Will gently took it from him, setting it a side as he placed another present in front of him. This one was wrapped in the obvious shape of a giant bone. Winston used his teeth to tear the paper away, showing off the giant bone, all the other dogs whimpering softly. 

“Now guys, it’s Winston’s birthday. When it’s your birthdays you’ll also get bones.” He said, Beverly rolled her eyes a bit. Alana elbowed her a bit, Bev giving her a dirty look. “I saw that you.” She said. Bev smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Alright time for cake!” Will said, going into the kitchen. When he emerged he had a plastic grocery bag, a small chocolate cake, and a handful of paper plates. He sat the plates and cake down on the coffee table. He grabbed the plastic bag and pulled out 8 cans of wet dog food, a pack of candles, and some plastic silverware. Will cracked open one can, dumping it out onto a paper plate and stuck the candles into it. He lit all 3 of the candles he used. “Time to sing!” He said, smiling like a small child at Alana and Beverly.   
He sat next to Winston, wrapping an arm around the dog as he started singing. Bev and Alana started singing, while the dogs howled along. Will leaned forward, blowing the   
candles out and he clapped, the ladies following along. 

Will took the candles out and then dumped the rest of the cans onto plates, placing a plate in front of each dog. He opened up the cake, cutting three slices and handing one to Beverly and Alana. 

“Wow this is such a nice party, Will.” Alana said, eating her cake. 

“Yeah will this is really sweet.” Beverly told him. “And this cake is wonderful.”

“aww thanks you guys. I’m so happy you made it!” Will said, petting Winston’s head.


End file.
